


sunshine in your smile

by fukurodanis



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dumb boys in love, this is just: Whipped Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodanis/pseuds/fukurodanis
Summary: The first time Wooseok enters the flower shop in four years, he has a goal in mind: buy a yellow tulip, give it to the pretty florist, confess. Two weeks later, he's pretty sure he was never meant to have a makeshift vase full of yellow tulips in his apartment.Or, on ways to confess to somebody, Wooseok supposes the best way to do it is to prolong it as much as possible and pretend your feelings don't exist. (It's not.)





	sunshine in your smile

Wooseok wants to throttle Yohan.

Though, he supposes he is at fault for being a bit of a fool for trusting the younger boy and falling for his tricks yet again. He honestly wants to be surprised, but he would be lying if he said that a part of him wasn’t expecting Yohan to pull this kind of shit on him.

Doesn’t make it any less irritating though.

The two of them were on their way back to their shared apartment when Yohan had seen a familiar flower shop and suggested that they go inside. He said he wanted to buy something so their apartment doesn’t look so lifeless. Wooseok could push through with their plan too, the boy had muttered under his breath as they entered the shop together. Wooseok was about to tell him to shut up, but when he turned around, Yohan wasn’t there with him.

The only thing he saw were shelves of flowers and somewhere behind them, he caught a glimpse of Yohan running outside until he disappeared from Wooseok’s sight.

Wooseok closes his eyes and exhales in exasperation. _Kim Fucking Yohan._

A pleasantly surprised voice interrupts his little moment. “Wooseok, hey,” a familiar voice greets.

Although it won’t be the first time they would meet again ever since they separated ways in college, it’s certainly the first time Wooseok would step foot inside this flower shop again. He sends a short prayer to whatever deity that’s listening that this all goes well before he opens his eyes.

Jinhyuk is sitting behind the counter, an amused smile pulling the corner his lips up and a pair of transparent square-rimmed glasses perched on top of his nose. Instead of saying something back to greet the taller, Wooseok’s first thought is _‘since when did he wear glasses?’_

“This is fake,” Jinhyuk says, and it takes a brief second for Wooseok to realize he said that out loud. The other takes off his glasses before placing them gingerly on the counter. “Part of my soft but pretentious flower boy image.”

Snorting, Wooseok approaches the counter in long strides. Trust Jinhyuk to follow something as ridiculous as a 'soft but pretentious flower boy image.'

Jinhyuk’s eyes land on the younger boy’s face as the distance between them gets smaller. “You look,” he hesitates, looking unsure if he wants to continue the sentence or not.

“Terrible, I know.” Wooseok rolls his eyes. He is very much aware of the bags under his eyes, thank you very much.

“I was about to say sleep-deprived but that works too, I guess.”

The glare he shoots Jinhyuk is met with a cheeky grin. He didn’t expect the other to agree that easily. (And okay, maybe Wooseok shouldn’t be too grumpy, not when he is about to _‘change his life’_ as Yohan puts it, but he can’t help it. His peevish responses are almost by reflex now.)

“Yohan’s band always practices at our apartment in the oddest hours,” Wooseok explains, grimacing at the memory. That, and the fact that Yohan’s bandmates are the chattiest bunch Wooseok has ever met. “Kind of surprised our neighbors haven’t complained yet.”

“Yohan joined a band?” Jinhyuk raises his eyebrows in surprise.

Wooseok nods in reply. “Yeah, an acoustic band. It’s a recent thing, like three days ago recent.”

“I—wow. That’s something, huh?”

“Well, you know Yohan.” Remembering the younger boy told him to inform as many people as he can about their band, Wooseok continues, “They’re busking in Hongdae two weeks from now. So, if you wanna see them.” He trails off, letting Jinhyuk finish the thought.

“Come with me?” Jinhyuk says, the corner of his lips up into a small smile.

Wooseok can hear Yohan screaming in his head, saying he shouldn’t ruin his chances, but he ignores the voice and says instead, “I’ve already _memorized_ their performance, Jinhyuk. I can hear them in my sleep by now.”

Jinhyuk playfully taps Wooseok on the shoulder from across the counter. “Come on. Show your little cousin some support!”

His cousin is a little shit and is probably going to whine for days if he doesn’t see Wooseok in Hongdae when they go busking. Realizing this, Wooseok huffs a sigh before he says a reluctant, “Fine.”

The sudden angry chiming of the bell above the front door interrupts their conversation, making both Wooseok and Jinhyuk glance at who just entered.

It’s Kim Hyunbin. Wooseok recalls the time he and his high school friends, including Jinhyuk, went out for soju and stumbled upon Hyunbin just last week. Jinhyuk had introduced the younger boy to Wooseok, mentioning that the boy was one of the shop’s regulars and grew to become one of his first friends when he came back in town from university.

The younger boy is scowling as he approaches the counter—Wooseok has to blink a few times to make sure he’s seeing right. Hyunbin seemed really energetic and smiley the first time he met him.

“Hyung, how do you say ‘fuck you, square up and meet me at the parking lot’ in flower?” Hyunbin asks, slapping his wallet down the counter, still scowling.

Jinhyuk only raises his eyebrows in shock, unable to form a reply. For a brief moment, nobody speaks. Hyunbin is still visibly frustrated while Jinhyuk and Wooseok are still trying to wrap their heads around the concept of an upset Hyunbin.

It’s Wooseok who gets over his surprise first. “Wild tansies for declaration of war, or orange lilies for hatred,” he supplies with his amateur knowledge on the language of flowers.

“Wooseok!” Jinhyuk exclaims, finally snapping out of it.

“I’ll take it,” Hyunbin says immediately after.

Jinhyuk sighs as he rubs his temples with one hand. “Hyunbin, I’m sure nobody knows the meaning of flowers anymore except for this guy right here.” He gestures to Wooseok, making the younger male shoot another glare at him. “Listen, why don’t you come back or shoot me a text in a few hours and see if you still want to buy those flowers? My sister will kill me for saying this, but they aren’t exactly cheap, you know?”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hyunbin seems to consider this. Eventually, he nods and says, “Alright.”

“Who are they supposed to be for?” Jinhyuk asks.

It’s as if the thought of the person is enough to put Hyunbin in a foul mood because he’s scowling again.

“This guy I’m forced to partner with," he says. "He always makes excuses whenever I try to arrange a meeting so we could get started, but when our professor asked for updates, he had the gall to complain that we had no progress. I swear to the fucking Lord.”

“Sounds like an asshole,” Wooseok unhelpfully comments.

Meanwhile, Jinhyuk has this appalled look on his face—the kind gossiping aunts would have at family reunions when they find out that a family member had done something scandalous. It seems that he hasn’t really heard Hyunbin’s reason as he says, “Hyunbin! You’re a child! This is a no-swearing zone.”

Hyunbin’s lips curl. “Do you want a wild tansy?”

Wooseok watches in amusement as Jinhyuk’s expression quickly turns into an offended one. The taller male doesn’t get the chance to respond—thankfully—because Hyunbin is already talking again.

“I’ll probably be back later, hyung.” He drags a hands tiredly down his face.

Still unhelpful, Wooseok says, “Instead of throwing a bouquet with hidden meanings to his face, why don’t you just give him a bouquet that would be a pain to have because it’s crumbling from its arrangement?”

“You’re a genius,” Hyunbin says at the very same time Jinhyuk says, “You’re the devil.”

Jinhyuk shakes his head. “Go on, Hyunbin. Please please _please_ don’t come back later. I don’t want you making enemies and declaring war on people.” As for the last part of his sentence, he sends a pointed look in Wooseok’s direction, to which the latter replies with his own cheeky smile.

Sighing, Hyunbin nods before bidding the two goodbye and leaving the shop as quickly as he came in. Once again, Wooseok and Jinhyuk are left alone for themselves.

“You know, flowers aren't usually for such passive-aggressiveness,” Jinhyuk starts, turning to face Wooseok. “I still wonder how you know what they mean.”

“I told you,” Wooseok says, “my knowledge comes from extensive research.”

“So, googling the meaning of flowers at three in the morning?”

He grins. “You know me so well.”

Jinhyuk laughs, his eyes turning into small crescents and his smile stretching wide. The sound resonates inside the shop and Wooseok feels his breath stop and his heart clench painfully in his chest.

The taller male is still smiling as he says, “What are you even here for?”

“Ah.” The reason why he is here in the first place comes back to Wooseok. Instead of placing the blame on Yohan and saying that they were supposed to buy a plant together before the younger ditched him, Wooseok sticks to The Plan. “I need a yellow tulip.”

“Just a single one?” Jinhyuk asks, already standing up from his stool. He then starts heading for the part of the shop where the tulips are placed.

Wooseok nods. “Yeah.” He is really doing this, huh. He’s really pushing through with his and Yohan’s plan.

Not even a minute later, the taller male walks back to the counter and asks, “Do you want me to wrap it up?”

“No, it’s fine.”

Jinhyuk hums, handing Wooseok the flower. He tells him how much he has to pay and accepts the money Wooseok gives him. As the taller male looks for change, Wooseok tries to gather all the courage he has.

Yohan had even been pestering him about the Plan for days, saying, “Hyung, you _have_ to.” It is simple enough. Buy a yellow tulip, give it to Jinhyuk, then confess his feelings. Preferably without passing out in the process.

It isn’t that easy though, Wooseok thinks as he watches Jinhyuk look away from the money he’s been counting and look back at him curiously. Wooseok freezes and thinks he isn’t ready for this. _He isn’t ready for this._ His palms are starting to sweat, and he just _knows_ he probably looks dumb, with the way he’s opening his mouth to say something then closing it shut again.

“What is it?” Jinhyuk asks gently.

Wooseok shakes his head as he takes the change Jinhyuk hands him. “Nothing. I just suddenly remembered you played the flute in high school and thought you could join Yohan’s band.” He thanks whoever is up there for letting him think up of an excuse this quick.

Although there’s a fond smile on Jinhyuk’s lips, he lets out an exasperated sigh and says, “When will you let that go?” (They both know Jinhyuk only lasted a month in their school band, the same and only time he ever played the flute his whole life.)

“Never.” Wooseok lets a small smile grace his lips.

He could try again tomorrow.

* * *

When he comes back to their apartment and opens the front door, the first thing he sees is the amount of shoes lined up next to the wall. Yohan’s bandmates are here. _Again._

"We are _not_ playing an acoustic version of that toothpaste commercial, Jungmo," comes a deep exasperated voice that Wooseok pinpoints as Sihun's. He is pretty sure he has heard this conversation before.

"You're such a buzzkill," he hears Jungmo whine as he takes off his shoes.

As soon as Wooseok rounds the corner and peaks to take a look inside the living area, he sees five boys sprawled in different places. Yohan and Junho are on the couch. Jungmo is lying on his stomach on the floor while Eunsang and Sihun are sitting cross-legged next to him.

Jungmo raises his head and makes eye contact with Wooseok just as the older male was about to turn back. "Wooseok-hyung!"

On cue, the rest of the boys glance back at Wooseok. "Hey," Wooseok greets before turning to go to the kitchen, knowing that if he doesn’t, they will bombard him with too many questions.

Once in the kitchen, he starts looking through their cupboards, trying to find something he could place the single tulip in so that it won’t wilt. He sees an empty glass milk bottle and figures it’s enough. Just as he’s filling it with water by the sink, Yohan comes in.

“Tell me how it went, hyung!” Yohan says, an excited and wide smile stretching his lips.

Wooseok side-eyes him. Memories of Yohan leaving him alone in the flower shop this afternoon suddenly enter his thoughts. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for ditching me.”

Yohan laughs nervously. He sits by one of the stools and attempts to ignore what Wooseok just said. “Did you finally confess? Did Jinhyuk-hyung give you a flower too?” he says as his eyes zero in on the tulip Wooseok is holding. "That'd be ridiculously cheesy, hyung."

Upon receiving no response from the older, his beaming posture sags. A disappointed tone is clear in his voice as he says, “You didn’t do it, did you?”

Wooseok says nothing as he puts the tulip inside the glass and places it by the window sill over their sink.

* * *

“So, did Hyunbin buy a bouquet?” Wooseok says as a way of greeting when he enters the flower shop the next day.

Yohan had whined so much yesterday and somehow convinced Wooseok to try again (even though he really was going to try without Yohan prompting him anyway). Wooseok’s confidence in confessing is still the same as yesterday’s but he guesses that he’ll just have to wing it.

(He refuses to listen to Yohan’s suggestion in making cue cards though.)

Jinhyuk is at the side of the shop, watering a plant, and he turns to Wooseok with a small smile on his lips as soon as the boy finishes his sentence. “He didn’t, thankfully.”

“Shame,” Wooseok says in a playful tone. “You know your sister is gonna be so pissed when she finds out you just discouraged Hyunbin from buying from your shop, right?”

“Which is why no one is gonna tell her.”

Wooseok’s lips quirk up in amusement. They both know how scary the taller male’s sister can be when she’s mad. “Of course.”

“Hyunbin is a _college student._ He shouldn’t be using his money to send expensive bouquets out of spite,” Jinhyuk says, walking around the shop to place the watering can back in its place.

“As if you never sent one yourself,” Wooseok retorts. Back when they were in high school, he remembers Jinhyuk sent one to his older cousin for breaking his Luffy figurine: a bouquet of petunias with a note that only had a smiley face on it and a very threatening _thanks for the early birthday gift, hyung_ in small bold letters.

“That’s different,” Jinhyuk tries to defend himself but the tips of his ears are reddening in embarrassment. He’s flustered at the memory, Wooseok concludes in amusement. “I was young and impulsive. Plus, I didn’t have to pay for that.”

Wooseok snorts.

“What do you need?” Jinhyuk tries to look irritated with the way he crosses his arms over his chest, but the tone of his voice betrays him.

Wooseok purses his lips, trying to gather his courage again. He clears his throat and says, “A yellow tulip.”

Jinhyuk raises his eyebrows in surprise. There's curiosity in his eyes mixed with something Wooseok can't read. “Same as yesterday?”

“Yeah.” The smaller nods.

It doesn’t take long for Jinhyuk to get Wooseok his yellow tulip. When he comes back, the younger finds himself in the same situation as yesterday. Jinhyuk hands him the flower, this time in a pretty wrapper, and Wooseok gives him his payment. As he waits for his change, he tries to speak, say something like _I like you, you big dumb,_ but the words get stuck in his throat.

He can’t do it.

He ends up going home with a yellow tulip in his hand again.

* * *

> **jinhyuk (3:48 AM)**
> 
> honest question
> 
> how long do u think it takes a giraffe to throw up

> **wooseok (8:11 AM)**
> 
> ,,,
> 
> am i supposed to reply to this?
> 
> and why are you thinking about giraffes at 3 in the morning???

* * *

Wooseok comes back for a third time. Although the first two times he went here seemed to be futile attempts in confessing, he tries to convince himself that this is going to be it. He’s finally going to do it this time.

He tries to give himself some pep talk before he enters the flower shop, but he’s surprised that it isn’t Jinhyuk’s usual smile that greets him. Another person is sitting on the stool behind the counter.

“Wooseok-hyung!” The boy behind the counter says, smiling quite adorably up at Wooseok.

“Jinwoo,” Wooseok greets, pleasantly surprised. Returning the smile the younger is giving him, he ruffles the boy's hair, endeared. “Heard you were taking film in college.”

Jinwoo is Jinhyuk’s younger brother who he and Wooseok dote on all the time. Wooseok even used to tutor the boy in math when he was in elementary school. Jinhyuk asked him and Wooseok accepted, already too fond of the younger to even think of refusing.

“Ah, yeah.” Jinwoo nods. “I suppose hyung told you?”

“Yeah. He’s really proud of you for getting into that film school, you know?” Wooseok says, remembering how happy Jinhyuk was when he told him about Jinwoo pursuing his dreams.

Jinwoo puffs his now-reddening cheeks and Wooseok wants to coo. “I know. He told me so many times before.”

The older male smiles before slowly trying to take a peek at the open door behind one of the shelves. He says, “Speaking of, is he not around?”

“Nope.” Jinwoo shakes his head. “He’s out looking for an apartment.”

Wooseok raises an eyebrow in surprise. He thought Jinhyuk lived alone now. The older boy hadn’t mentioned anything about still living with his siblings and wanting to move into a new place. “He’s still staying with you and your sister?”

“Yeah, but hyung really wants to find his own place. Says noona keeps waking him up with her noise at six in the morning and stealing his cookies,” Jinwoo explains.

Upon hearing this, the corner of Wooseok's lips quirk up in amusement. “That’s because she needs to go to work and is stressed, unlike some people.”

Jinwoo laughs. “Hyung, you’re too much. Jinhyuk-hyung has a job.”

Still smiling, Wooseok shakes his head. He knows Jinhyuk works at home whenever he doesn’t have a shift at the flower shop, but he can’t help it. Teasing Jinhyuk, even when he’s not around, is a habit Wooseok developed over the years.

“Will you buy something? Or,” Jinwoo trails off, the _are you just waiting for Jinhyuk-hyung_ is implied but not said.

Wooseok nods this time before he finds himself saying, “Yeah, a yellow tulip please.”

Thinking about it, this is almost the perfect time. The opportunity presented itself to him and it’s up to him whether he’ll take it or not. He just needs to buy a yellow tulip, have it wrapped and leave a note for Jinhyuk. He can ask Jinwoo to give it to his older brother when he comes back and tell him that it was from Wooseok.

“Oh?” Jinwoo smiles knowingly. It seems that he knows the meaning of the flowers too.

_(HA,_ Jinhyuk was wrong for saying that Wooseok is the only person who knows the meaning of flowers.)

Wooseok raises an eyebrow good-naturedly but doesn’t bother saying anything in response.

After Jinwoo hands him the flower and Wooseok pays him, he asks the younger, “Do you have a card I could write on and a marker?”

Jinwoo crouches down behind the counter to search for Wooseok’s request before he hands the other a black sharpie and a baby pink card that really are for bouquets. “Here.”

Wooseok uncaps the marker and thinks of what to write. He could write _there’s sunshine in your smile_ but that’s the exact meaning of yellow tulips and Wooseok refuses to be this sappy. He could write something as simple as an _‘I like you’_ but he feels like it wouldn’t be enough. He thinks and thinks and thinks, but ends up coming up blank.

In the end, he caps the marker again and gives it back to Jinwoo, saying a short thanks.

“You didn’t use it, hyung? Will you just hand it to them personally instead?” Jinwoo asks curiously as he takes the marker from Wooseok’s hand.

“I—yeah.” Wooseok’s voice sounds timid to his own ears. With more conviction, he repeats, “Yeah.”

Jinwoo smiles at him, gently patting his hand that’s resting on the counter. “Good luck, Wooseok-hyung.”

* * *

> **jinhyuk (8:27 PM)**
> 
> _(photo)_
> 
> saw this cat omw home and
> 
> she reminded me of u!!!!!
> 
> she even smiles like u aaaAAA

> **wooseok (8:28 PM)**
> 
> i do NOT smile like that

* * *

“You really need to grow a backbone,” is what Yohan tells him a few days later.

It kind of becomes a routine. Wooseok would stop by the flower shop before he goes back home from work. Most of the time, it would be Jinhyuk manning the counter, but sometimes, Jinwoo is there in place of his brother. Wooseok would buy a single yellow tulip then back out at the last minute. He never pushes through with it, always taking the flower home with him.

He stares at the glass bottle sitting on the coffee table—which Yohan had moved a few hours ago—and counts the number of tulip stems. Seven now. There used to be more but Wooseok had already thrown away those that had wilted.

“You try confessing to someone you’ve known forever,” Jungmo tells Yohan from the other side of the couch as he tries to defend Wooseok’s honor.

Wooseok shoots the younger boy a small smile before turning to his cousin and saying, “You try confessing to someone you liked back in high school, went to a separate university from yours, and when you both come back, you find out you still like them.”

Yohan grimaces. “Sounds complicated. Good thing I met Junho in college.”

The older scoffs. "You guys are disgustingly sappy too.”

“Not my fault you’re single and jealous,” Yohan says, smiling cheekily.

“I can’t stand you,” Wooseok replies.

Wide-eyed, Jungmo chops the back of Yohan's neck with his hand and says, “It’s not Wooseok-hyung’s fault he’s whipped for his childhood best friend.”

Yohan laughs at this, loud and obnoxious.

Frowning, Wooseok stands up from where he’s sitting form the couch and starts to head for his room. He thought Jungmo was on his side on this one, but now, he’s not so sure.

As his hand closes around the doorknob of his room, he hears Yohan ask, “Will you go to our busking with Jinhyuk-hyung on Friday then?”

“No, I’m not even going to your busking,” Wooseok says, opening the door. _Finally,_ he can sulk in peace. “You’re annoying.”

Yohan laughs again, exclaiming, “You love me!” before Wooseok shuts the door.

* * *

Despite telling Yohan he won’t come, Wooseok still finds himself leaving their apartment the next Friday evening and heading to where he and Jinhyuk are supposed to meet.

The two of them agree to go get dinner first before they take a bus to Hongdae, finding that they’d save a lot more money if they ate here. It’s Jinhyuk who chooses the place: a small family restaurant the two of them used to frequent in high school.

A sixteen-year-old Wooseok had actually been the one to discover the restaurant. For the remaining years of high school, they would find themselves spending more of their after-school time in the place. Some were spent cramming for exams, some were spent doing their homework together, but most of the time, they talked as they ate, catching up with each other's day because they were from different classes.

It’s nice to be back here with Jinhyuk, Wooseok thinks as their orders arrive. It’s comforting as it is familiar.

Truthfully speaking, it’s the first time Wooseok would eat here again. He rarely ever came home during the four years of college. Before, he tried to find a restaurant near his university that could compare but it was to no avail. Nothing could beat their ramen. 

(He actually isn't sure if it was the ramen that can't be replaced or the memories he has made in this exact restaurant, but for his own sake, he tells himself it's the ramen.)

“Jinhyuk, calm down,” Wooseok says exasperatedly as he watches the other eat, not even stopping to breathe. He wonders how he can eat something this hot that fast. “You’ll either burn your tongue or choke.”

Jinhyuk, who hasn’t listened to Wooseok, _does_ choke. Wooseok isn’t even surprised anymore. He just sighs as he slaps the other's back before handing him a glass of water and a tissue.

Wooseok turns back to his food and starts to eat as he lifts the chopsticks to his mouth. Humming, he says, “Man, I really missed their food.”

Grinning, Jinhyuk says, “Right?”

They eat quietly until the owner of the restaurant comes out of the kitchen and approaches them with the widest smile Wooseok has ever seen on her. She’s a short and stout woman, only reaching Wooseok’s shoulder, but she has one of the biggest hearts he has ever known. That’s another one of the reasons why he and Jinhyuk always came here after school.

“You two!” The auntie greets cheerily. “Glad you’re back. How have you been?”

Wooseok smiles up at her. “Been fine, Auntie.”

“You stopped coming.” Auntie huffs. “Jinhyuk here was the only one who visited the shop and that was just occasionally too. He was always alone. I thought you two fought or something.”

Wincing, Wooseok feels guilty for not telling her that he’s been off to college in another city. The latter part of what she said catches his attention though. He knew Jinhyuk came back to their small town and neighborhood at least once or twice a month—they kept in contact through texts after all—but he never brought up the restaurant they often frequented.

Jinhyuk laughs, telling her that he already told her many times that wasn’t the case. Auntie then waves him off then asks if they paid yet. When they tell her no, she says it’s on the house. Of course, Jinhyuk and Wooseok protest, but the owner insists, saying it’s been so long since she last saw her two favorite customers eat here together.

“Something’s bothering you.”

Wooseok shakes his head before he looks out of the bus’ window to avoid looking into Jinhyuk’s eyes. They’re nearing their stop. It’s only about five minutes away now.

Frankly, there’s nothing bothering him. There’s just a small question in his mind and he can’t bring himself to say it out loud.

“Come on.” Jinhyuk bumps his shoulder against his, smiling encouragingly. “What is it?”

“It’s nothing,” Wooseok says, glancing at the other.

“It’s not nothing if you’ve been this quiet since we rode the bus.”

“Ah.” Wooseok nibbles on the inside of his cheek, trying to find an excuse to avoid giving Jinhyuk the real reason why he’s been contemplative this whole time. “I was thinking about how unfair it is that I had to wait for four years to eat their ramen again."

Jinhyuk laughs, a quiet sound in the bus. “Their food is that good, huh?”

Wooseok nods solemnly. "I couldn't even find anything that could compare."

"Of course, you won't," Jinhyuk says as he grins. "Auntie would be devastated if you managed to find one."

_She would,_ Wooseok thinks.

“She kept asking for you whenever I went there, you know?” Jinhyuk continues. “Said we were usually together so it felt weird only seeing me. She'd sit with me sometimes and nag me about eating too little.”

Wooseok hums, remembering how the owner said that Jinhyuk usually went there alone. He decides _fuck it_ and asks, “You never went there with Seungyoun or Sejin? They kept bugging us about that place before.”

Their old high school friends, Seungyoun and Sejin, were really curious as to where the two of them would go after classes ended. Upon finding out that they went to eat before going home, Seungyoun would always hint that he wants ramen too while Sejin would just laugh beside him.

By the time Wooseok invited them to come with, Seungyoun had suddenly said he's got a stomachache (Wooseok knows he faked it. Seungyoun's acting skills are horrible) and Sejin had a group project he needed to attend to. So, Wooseok suspects it's just Seungyoun wanting to be annoying.

“No,” Jinhyuk says so softly that Wooseok has to lean closer to hear him. The smaller boy waits patiently for him to continue. He doesn’t even know what answer he is looking for. “That’s our place.”

Most certainly not that.

Wooseok feels his cheeks unnecessarily heat up at the thought of Jinhyuk considering the small family restaurant as _their_ place, and he has to look away so it won’t be too obvious. He feels his insides turn into mush as he watches the streets pass in a blur.

They’re a bit late.

Unsurprising, since they get a little sidetracked somewhere in between Jinhyuk wanting to watch a group of dancers cover a Red Velvet song (can you blame him?) and Wooseok trying to find a tornado potato pushcart.

When they get to the place Yohan had said the band would be performing, they are greeted by a fairly large crowd—people are buzzing with excitement, shoulders bumping against one another as they try to sneak a look at the performers—and they _can’t_ see the band. Wooseok can only revel in the way the instruments and Junho’s heavenly voice echoes all the way to where they are.

From beside him, he hears Jinhyuk make a small, surprised sound at the back of his throat.

Wooseok smiles—he's pretty sure Jinhyuk didn't expect a two-week old band to sound this good—before he wraps his fingers around the taller male's wrist and says, “Come on.”

They slip through the throng of people with little difficulty—well, at least on Wooseok’s part but that’s why he’s holding onto Jinhyuk’s wrist anyway. After a moment of bumping into shoulders and squeezing themselves against the crowd, they finally arrive at the front row and see the guys.

The band is in the middle of performing an acoustic rendition of a popular pop song. Wooseok recognizes it only because it was the only thing Yohan blasted on their speakers for the past week. Speaking of the boy, Yohan catches his eyes as Wooseok is watching them before the younger's gaze falls to Wooseok’s hand that is still holding onto Jinhyuk’s wrist. When he looks back to the older’s eyes, he _winks,_ which Wooseok pointedly ignores and only responds by not bothering to remove his hand.

Shifting his eyes to the others, Wooseok supposes he shouldn't be too surprised with their performance—they've practically lived in his apartment for the past two weeks after all—but somehow, it feels different. Maybe there really is something different with them tonight, or maybe Wooseok just got too used to seeing them fool around whenever they practiced. Whatever it is, they're still doing a great job of enthralling the crowd around them, Wooseok included.

“They’re really good?” Jinhyuk comments, a smile tugging on his lips, as the boys finish a song.

Wooseok feels like a proud parent as he nods and says, “Yeah.”

They start a new song, this time something slow and melancholic, with Sihun introducing the opening keys. It’s an old song Wooseok recognizes from his childhood. Together with Junho’s sweet voice and the gentle strum of the guitars, he hums along to the beat. Jinhyuk turms to look at him, smiling gently.

“What is it?” Wooseok says, feeling Jinhyuk’s eyes on him.

Jinhyuk shakes his head before looking away and murmuring a soft, “Pretty.”

Wooseok is almost sure that Jinhyuk hadn’t meant to let him hear that but there, under the evening sky and in the bustling streets of Hongdae, he feels his heart beat a little faster, a little louder.

* * *

> **jinhyuk (12:09 am)**
> 
> hhhhh just got home
> 
> thanks for today seok
> 
> it was nice hanging out with just u after a long time i really had fun!!
> 
> (p.s. u owe me a tornado potato for stealing mine ㅠㅠ)

* * *

“You dyed your hair,” is the first thing Wooseok says as he enters the flower shops two evenings later. He hadn’t even bothered to give the other a greeting, too surprised with the sight.

“Hello to you too,” Jinhyuk says as he closes the book he’s reading before looking up at Wooseok through his (fake) glasses and a few strands of his now ash gray hair.

Wooseok tries to ignore the way his heart flutters at how good the other looks.

“What do you think?” The other asks, twisting his hair in his fingers. “Sejin offered to dye it. You should see him too. His hair is pink.”

Wooseok pauses, trying to imagine his friend with pink hair. In the end, he is still unable to see Sejin with anything other than his signature dark hair, and asks for clarification, “Our Sejin?”

An amused smile makes it way to Jinhyuk’s lips. “Quite the surprise, huh?”

Wooseok couldn’t agree more. He shakes his head before changing the subject and saying, “Anyway, Jinwoo mentioned a few weeks ago that you were looking for an apartment.” Upon hearing Jinhyuk’s affirmation, he continues, “Have you found one yet?”

Wrinkling his nose, Jinhyuk says, “Not yet. The ones I find are either in poor condition or super expensive.”

The smaller boy hesitates for a brief second before saying, "I have a friend who's looking for a roommate because his recently moved out. He lives like ten minutes away from here."

"That's not too bad," Jinhyuk says, scratching his cheek in contemplation. "Is the rent affordable though?"

"I guess?" Wooseok's eyebrows are furrowed as he phrases his reply like a question. He’s not entirely sure. "Sihun's a bit of a cheapskate, so I can't imagine him living in a place with expensive rent. Warning you though, he's kind of a slob with his things."

He’s been in Sihun’s apartment a few times and that boy never really cleaned unless necessary. He remembers trying to clean the place but Sihun had stopped him, saying he knows where everything is. If they clean, he won’t be able to find his stuff anymore. Wooseok had rolled his eyes then.

“Nice,” Jinhyuk says before he waves his hand. “And it’s fine. I can do the chores. Can you give me his phone number so I can contact him?”

Wooseok nods, already taking out his phone from his pocket. “Sure, I’ll text it to you.”

Jinhyuk smiles gently when Wooseok looks back at him. “Thanks, Seok.”

Wooseok falters at the nickname. He hasn’t heard that since high school. Afraid that Jinhyuk might see how flustered he is, he looks back down on his phone and murmurs, “Don’t worry about it.”

A comfortable silence washes over them, with Wooseok still fiddling with his phone, until Jinhyuk interrupts it by asking, “So, yellow tulips again?”

Not looking up from what he’s typing, Wooseok says, “Yeah.”

As Jinhyuk stands from his stool and moves to get the flower from the other side of the shop, his muffled voice comes, “I’ve been meaning to ask.” He stops and Wooseok has to hum loudly to let him continue. “Who are the tulips for?”

It’s embarrassing how Wooseok reacts by choking on nothing, his phone almost slipping out of his hand in the process. He’s glad that Jinhyuk is on the other side of the shop and has his back to him.

Okay, so the thing is, buying tulips kind of became a part of his daily routine now. It slowly became an excuse to visit the flower shop and see Jinhyuk everyday. He almost forgot about his initial plan of confessing, truthfully speaking, and he never thought that the day would be today.

He isn’t prepared for this. Fuck.

“I mean, you never fail to buy yellow tulips everyday,” Jinhyuk continues as he comes back to the counter holding a single tulip in his hand. “Jinwoo told me you come here when he has a shift too. Whoever receives them must be really lucky, huh?”

Wooseok still can’t form any coherent words. Is he ready for this? _He’s not._

Still, he opens his mouth to reply, hands shaking, and at the exact right time, his phone rings, the loud ringtone resonating loudly inside the shop. He glances at the caller ID and has never been more grateful for the existence of Kim Yohan in his life.

Excusing himself, Wooseok shoots Jinhyuk a shaky smile, saying he has to take Yohan’s call. _God, _he hopes the way his smile falters isn’t too obvious.

“Hyung!” Yohan exclaims into his ear once he picks up the call, making him wince at the loudness of the other’s voice. “Where are you?”

The urgency in his voice makes Wooseok furrow his eyebrows. “At the flower shop. Why?”

“Can you buy ramen, eggs and cheese on your way home? I wanted to cook but _someone_ ate all our food.” The way Yohan says ‘someone’ makes Wooseok assume that the person is with him.

His assumption is confirmed a few seconds later when he hears a distant voice he recognizes as Jungmo’s say, “As if you weren’t eating too!”

Yohan exhales, exasperated. “Yeah, because I _live_ here.”

“I swear to God,” Wooseok says, already feeling an oncoming headache at the two’s bickering. In front of him, Jinhyuk shoots him a worried look, which he responds to by forcing a smile on his lips.

“Hyung,” Yohan says. “I think I’m about to eat our kitchen table in hunger.”

“Please don’t.” Wooseok scoffs at his theatrics. “Alright, I’ll go,” he says begrudgingly, but secretly, he’s glad for the other’s call. The boy unknowingly saved him from something he isn't ready for.

Yohan lets out a cheer from the other end of the line. “Pick me up some banana milk too, okay? Thanks, hyung. You’re the best.”

“You only say that when you need something from me, Yohan,” Wooseok grumbles.

“You caught me!” Yohan laughs. “Say hi to Jinhyuk-hyung for me!”

“I _can’t_ stand you.”

Yohan laughs again before he hangs up.

Without anymore distractions, all of Wooseok’s nervousness from before comes back as he pockets his phone again and looks back at Jinhyuk. The other is still looking at him in anticipation.

Instead of replying to his earlier question, Wooseok starts to ramble uncharacteristically, “I need to go get groceries real quick. Apparently, we were raided by pests. By pests, I mean Yohan and his band mates. See you later?”

He doesn’t stay long enough to hear Jinhyuk’s response. He just gives the other another smile that barely reaches his eyes and turns around to leave the flower shop in hasty steps.

* * *

> **jinhyuk (10:27 PM)**
> 
> hey!!!!
> 
> u didn't come today ㅠㅠ
> 
> and u forgot ur tulip yesterday

* * *

Wooseok likes to think that he is doing a pretty good job at avoiding the flower shop.

It’s been five days since he last went there, five days since he last saw Jinhyuk too. Not one of his proudest moments, but he’s too embarrassed to come back. Although he knows that there’s no way Jinhyuk would pressure him into answering _that_ question, Wooseok doesn’t think he could face the other just yet.

He still replies to the text messages Jinhyuk sends him though, apologizing for not being able to come and saying he's swamped with deadlines at work—it's not a lie though. He _is_ swamped with work, but not so much that he has no time to go to the flower shop. Wooseok feels a little bad for it—and the older still sends him weird questions at three in the morning and pictures of cats that remind him of Wooseok.

Except for the fact that he doesn't go to the flower shop after work anymore, nothing changes. Or so, Wooseok would like to think. He finds himself being watched carefully by a concerned Yohan over breakfast one morning.

“Hey, hyung. You alright?” Yohan asks just as Wooseok lifts his spoon to his lips.

“Huh?” Wooseok pauses the cooking tutorial he’s watching on his phone and looks up at Yohan, only to see him with furrowed eyebrows and a concerned frown on his lips. “Yeah.”

He wants to ask why and say that it's such a sudden and random question, but he knows his cousin had been giving him worried glances for the past few days.

Yohan nibbles on his lips. "You don't have work today, right?"

Wooseok nods in reply. He's been planning to catch up on this book he's been reading when afternoon comes. Maybe after finishing up all the things he needs to pass at work and after lying around his bed.

"Let's go to the movies," the younger says. He chews on his food slowly and continues, "There's this film about zombies I've been wanting to watch. Eunsang told me it was really good."

The corner of Wooseok's lips start to pull up as he puts his phone in his pocket and lifts his spoon again. "Your treat?"

Yohan doesn't even hesitate for a brief second as he nods immediately.

* * *

> **jinhyuk (11:21 PM)**
> 
> wooseok
> 
> are u still awake?

> **wooseok (11:24 PM, unsent)**
> 
> hey

* * *

On a rainy Sunday afternoon, as Wooseok is walking back home from the convenience store, he finds Jinhyuk standing under an awning that's far too small for him.

Wooseok’s feet take him closer to the taller male, seeing raindrops steadily soaking his shoulder. As he holds his umbrella over the two of them, he says uncertainly, “Jinhyuk?”

Surprised, Jinhyuk looks at him with his eyes widened. For the briefest moment, they only stare at each other, both with confusion written in their eyes, before the taller male says, “Hey?”

"You're gonna get sick," Wooseok says in a firmer voice. He eyes the other's damp shoulder and continues, "Come on, my apartment's less than a minute away."

He waits patiently for Jinhyuk to respond, watching as too many emotions that are too quick for Wooseok to pinpoint flash on his eyes. Eventually, Jinhyuk nods, stepping closer to him, and says, "Thanks."

After Wooseok hums in acknowledgement, the two walk in silence, shoulders brushing, the soft pitter-patter of rain serving as mere background noise to them. It’s only interrupted when Wooseok asks, not unkindly, "What brings you to this side of town?"

His curiosity gets the best of him. The flower shop is half an hour away from here and Jinhyuk's—well, his sister's—apartment is all the way to the other side of town.

"Went to the library to help Hyunbin with something," Jinhyuk explains almost sheepishly. "You know we have the same major."

Wooseok hums in affirmation. "How's that project of his going, by the way?"

"He told me he finally talked to his partner calmly instead of taking your suggestion and throwing a death bouquet to his face," Jinhyuk says, bumping his shoulder against Wooseok's gently, playfully.

Turning his face so Jinhyuk can't see his expression, Wooseok tries to hide the amused smile that's creeping up his lips. "It was just a joke."

By now, there's amusement in Jinhyuk's voice too as he says, "Pretty sure Hyunbin thought you were serious."

The light and easy atmosphere carries on until they reach Wooseok's apartment building and reach the elevator. As the younger of the two presses the button to his floor, their chatter slowly dies down, and a few quiet moments later, Jinhyuk speaks in a solemn voice.

"Hey, about last Monday," he says

_Ah, it's about this,_ Wooseok thinks as he purses his lips. _So much for hoping it'd be swept under the rug._

"I'm really sorry for asking." Jinhyuk's voice is sincere and even without turning to face him, Wooseok can tell that he's genuinely apologetic.

Wooseok stares at their reflection by the door of the elevator, wanting it to open already. "It's fine."

"No, it's not." He sees Jinhyuk shaking his head by the reflection before he shifts his gaze towards their feet. "I didn't know what I was thinking, and it was such a personal thing to ask too. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries."

Wooseok pauses before he says in a quiet but firm voice, "You didn't overstep anything." He looks straight ahead, pocketing his hands and refusing to meet Jinhyuk's eyes, as they watch the doors of the elevator open to his floor.

Stepping out of the elevator and not waiting up for the taller male, he feels the unnecessary need to say, "You're still my best friend."

There's a pause—Wooseok belatedly realizes that Jinhyuk had faltered in his steps—and then,

"I—I'm glad." The surprise is clear in Jinhyuk's voice, but there's something else that Wooseok can't read. "You're still mine too."

Wooseok feels his heart beat louder in his chest as soon as the taller male finishes his sentence. Instead of replying, he opts to stay quiet as he turns the key to his apartment and opens the door.

If the dead silence that greets them isn't a good enough sign that Yohan and the others are not around, there's also the noticeable lack of disorganized shoes by the door. It's only the two of them in the apartment this afternoon.

"You should sit by the couch, Hyuk," Wooseok says as he slips out of his shoes, the name he used to call Jinhyuk in high school unconsciously slipping past his lips. "I'll get you something to drink."

Jinhyuk puts a hand on his shoulder and gives it a squeeze. "Thank you," he says, smiling in gratitude, before he removes his own shoes and walks towards the living room.

As for Wooseok, he makes a beeline into the kitchen.

He’s looking through the cupboard—trying to find something that isn’t instant coffee or instant anything, really—when he suddenly remembers something. Back when they were just pre-teens, Jinhyuk always liked coming over during Christmas break because Wooseok’s mother makes hot chocolate for the two of them and he claims that it’s the best thing he ever had in his mere eleven years.

Finding all the things he needs (they even have tiny marshmallows—small miracles!), Wooseok figures it won’t be too bad to make them this time, especially in this kind of weather.

It doesn’t take him too long. Oddly enough, when Wooseok shuffles back into the living room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, he is met with silence. Save for the steady thumping of the rain against the window, it’s quiet, so quiet that Wooseok wonders if Jinhyuk fell asleep while waiting for him to finish.

When he walks around the couch to place the mugs on the coffee table, he discovers that that’s not the case. Jinhyuk isn’t even close to falling asleep, or sitting on the couch for the matter.

He is standing by the window sill and Wooseok watches him stare in wonder at the tulips that’s still inside the makeshift vase. The older boy is letting his fingers graze against the petals and it takes a while—Wooseok has to clear his throat to catch his attention—before he realizes that Wooseok is back in the room with him.

Jinhyuk looks back at him, shoulders tense and wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights.

The younger tries to gauge his reaction, tries to detect any signs of betrayal or annoyance, but all he sees is the way the tension leaves Jinhyuk’s shoulder as he lets out a sigh (of relief? Wooseok hopes) and the carefully blank expression on his face. The silence stretches with neither of them wanting to break it.

_It’s now or never,_ Wooseok supposes.

“I never gave the tulips to anyone,” he starts, glad that he was able to say as much. Wooseok feels his heart pounding in his ears. He feels like it’s about to leap out of his chest.

“I see.” Jinhyuk nods slowly and Wooseok starts to see the beginnings of a familiar relieved smile that’s tugging on the other’s lips. Something in his chest blooms at the sight, urging him to confess.

Gathering all his courage, he looks him in the eyes. “It’s supposed to be for you.” _There, he said it._

“I’m not good with words and expressing my feelings so I thought flowers would help, but I still chickened out.” He pauses, taking a deep breath, before continuing, “I like you. I thought after four years apart, my feelings would die down but when I saw you again, I still felt the same way my heart raced before whenever you smiled, how it still brings a smile to my lips whenever I hear you laugh, how I looked forward to everyday because I get to see you again.”

Jinhyuk takes slow steps towards the younger but Wooseok still continues rambling. He brings his hands to his face and says a muffled, “God, I sound so whipped, don’t I? Yohan and Jungmo tell me I do, and fuck, this is so embarrassing.”

Fingers wrap around Wooseok’s wrist to remove his hands from his face, and the sight of Jinhyuk’s smile—soft and relieved—greets him. “I like you a lot too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah.” Jinhyuk laughs quietly. “I know you knew the meaning of yellow tulips just like how you knew what orange lilies and wild tansies meant so I couldn’t just assume that you were buying them on a whim. You don’t know how worried I was about who the flowers were for.”

“They’re for you.”

The taller male’s smile slowly widens when Wooseok finishes his sentence. He places his hands on Wooseok’s cheeks, cupping his face, and tilts his head up gently. “Really?”

Wooseok is mirroring the smile on his lips, giddy now. “Yeah.”

“I think your smile is much _much_ brighter than the sun,” Jinhyuk says in a fond tone, eyes shining as he runs his thumb on the corner of Wooseok’s lips.

Wooseok, though flattered, rolls his eyes playfully. “Alright, cheesy.”

“Call me cheesy all you want, but you’re still the one who wanted to give me flowers that mean ‘there’s sunshine in your smile.’” Jinhyuk has a teasing smile on his lips.

Cheeks heating up, Wooseok says, “Shut up.” His mind flashes back to that time, the first time he was supposed to give the yellow tulip to Jinhyuk. “I thought you said I was the only one who knew what flowers meant.”

“Seok, I work in a flower shop,” Jinhyuk say, amusement shining in his eyes. “Of course, I know what they mean. It's part of the pretentious flower boy image.”

Wooseok laughs and punches the other boy’s shoulder. _What else did he expect from him?_ For a moment, the sound of their laughter fills the room, their smiles wide and eyes crinkling happily.

As their laughter dies down, there's still a smile lingering on Jinhyuk's lips and Wooseok can't help but stare, wondering if it's as soft as it looks. When he looks back up to the taller male's eyes, he finds that he's looking down on his lips too.

“Can I?” Jinhyuk asks in a gentle voice, eyes meeting Wooseok's briefly.

Wooseok responds by closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together.

Jinhyuk's lips are _indeed_ as soft as they look and they even taste sweet like strawberries, making Wooseok want to melt against him. But that wasn't the best part, the best part was how _right_ the kiss felt. How familiar Jinhyuk's presence is, how comforting.

With fingers running through the other's hair, Wooseok presses himself even closer, as if he can't get enough of him, and he feels Jinhyuk smile against his lips.

❁❁❁

The little bell above the door of the flower shop chimes as the door swings open, the sound echoing inside the store, and in comes Wooseok wearing a hoodie that's a little too big on him.

"Good morning, hyung," Jinwoo chirps from behind the counter, shutting his laptop close as the older walks toward him in relaxed strides. There's a hint of curiosity in his eyes as he says, "You're here early. You don't have work today?"

"Hi, Jinwoo," Wooseok greets the younger boy before he explains, "No, I don't but still gotta start the day early, right?"

Jinwoo nods in agreement. "Of course.”

Smiling, Wooseok asks, "Is Jinhyuk here?"

“Yeah, hyung. He’s just getting something from the back,” Jinwoo says, returning the smile as he taps his fingers against the counter. He tilts his head and, blinking at Wooseok, asks inquisitively, “Will you buy something?”

The older male hums. “Yeah, red tulips please.”

“Not yellow this time?” Jinwoo asks, surprised, as he stands from the stool he’s sitting on and heads towards where the tulips are placed. He continues when he sees Wooseok shake his head. “I take that you already gave the yellow tulip to whoever, hyung?”

Wooseok confirms and Jinwoo shoots him a knowing smile when he comes back to the counter. The younger boy wraps the flower in pretty paper and even adds a ribbon to finish it off, saying that he’s happy for Wooseok.

“Jinwoo, did we get—” A voice from the back door comes, slowly becoming louder and less muffled as the owner gets nearer. The familiarity of the voice brings a smile to Wooseok’s lips before he even sees who it belongs to.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Wooseok sees Jinhyuk standing by the door, wearing a brown apron over his sweater and holding a clipboard in his hands. The taller male smiles widely back at him when they make eye contact.

Gesturing towards the red tulips Wooseok is holding with his clipboard, he says playfully, “Hey, are those for me?”

“Jinhyuk, hey,” Wooseok says, eyes crinkling. He offers the flowers to Jinhyuk before saying, “And yeah.”

Jinhyuk laughs, endeared. After placing the clipboard onto the counter, he takes the flowers from Wooseok and holds it close to his chest. Patting Wooseok’s cheek gently with his free hand, he says fondly, “You’re adorable.”

Wooseok’s smile turns softer as Jinhyuk peppers his face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> whew, thank you for reaching up to the end!♡♡
> 
> im actually supposed to be doing a paper for uni but my last two (2) brain cells convinced me to finish writing this fic instead. so if this seemed really wonky, pls forgive. i have no one to blame but myself yeehaw.
> 
> (yolo amirite) (can someone pls,,, take the internet away from me ksjksjsk)


End file.
